chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Bluray's Bad Fur Daze
Bluray's Bad Fur Daze is a private series between, BlurayOriginals, MHS, Flametfh, Holly, ApallotheHedgdehog and Mr.Zaya revolving around Bluray the Fox and his multiple adventures in an alternate universe. Premise Development Bluray's Bad Fur Daze was originally a spin-off of Isaiah and Shred's Adventures but was later rebooted in June 2013 after Isaiah and Shred was rebooted as Ice & Mr.Speck in April 2013. Cast Main Characters *'Bluray The Fox- '''The main protagonist of the series, is one of a happy nature, not normally wanting to take things seriously. He's normally always ready to help people in need but is normally vengeful to those who have previous wronged him. *'Apallo the Hedgehog- The deurotagonist of the series, and is Blu's Childhood Friend. Originally a demigod decended from Earth after the Battle of the 8 he is an extremely friendly and battle ready ally. Recent events have made his single dad to his son hailing from the future and his small daughter. *'''Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound- A long-time friend of Bluray. He is a wise-cracking and quick-witted type of person always up for adventure. *'Honooo the Pyrofox-' One of the main protagonists of the series, one of Blu's friends, Critical and Harsh. He tends to take things seriously and tries to be good, He is quite closed and acts cold to people he doesn't really know or like. *'Holly the Fox-' Holly is an outgoing, tempermental friend of Bluray who tends to be very energetic (but smart when she needs to be).. *'Joshua the Mole- '''A butthurt frenemy of Bluray from his old school. He plans on getting his revenge by humilating Bluray in a terrible way. A bit narccistic but is still a good person inside. *'Raian Laminas-''' The demon of destruction, Out to destroy any form of happiness from petty to massive, the destruction he causes is always worth note. He's completely dark inside and is willing to do anything for power, money and anything material or anything that makes him stronger. *'Eryka Capoeira'- A happy-go-lucky squirrel and a close female friend of Bluray. Despite her royal bloodline, she's definitely not afraid of getting her hands dirty; she's an accomplished mechanic and fistfighter from head to toe. Word is she's still trying to evade a certain person... Major Characters *'Annalea the Cat- '''One of Blu's childhood friends. She's very open-minded but stern when she needs to be, often keeping Bluray down to Earth. *'Yipper the Bat- One of Blu's childhood friends who loves adventures and gaming. *'Riley the Cat- '''The assist to Joshua who sees the good in his heart. Although never agreeing with his hair-brained schemes she always sticks around hoping to see the (rare) change of heart in Joshua's plans. *'Chewie the Kirby- 'Chewie is a baby Kirby who Bluray found inside a comet in the middle of the night. He is a truly formidable foe by is most deligated to fighting on the sides. *'Tremor the Fox- 'A fox whose intents are often misunderstood. Not necessarily a friend of Bluray, however he is a friend of Isaiah. Tremor's real name is Remo, and Tremor is also a street performer with Jamal the Coyote. *'Jamal The Coyote-''' The older cousin of Isaiah and the best friend of Tremor. Jamal is a sensible, easygoing kind of person, typically friendly and hostile in some situations. *'Marilyn the Cat-' One of the recurring protagonists of the series. Posh, spoiled, flirtatious *'Jadelk "Jad" The Wolverine- '''Honoo's best friend, he has a speech impediment and people like to tease him for it, He's friendly and adventurous and adores video games but acts very rash and recklessly. *'Ferham Spades- Once thought to be weak, this black cat trained hard and found ways to turn her opponent's luck straight upside-down. Now she simply has something to prove, always looking for her next bounty. Recurring Characters *'Courtney the Dog-' One of the recurring protagonists of the series. Know-it-all, nags Duncan. *'Duncan the Fox-' One of the recurring protagonists of the series. Laid-back, bad-boy type. Nagged by Courtney. *'Hypno The Jaguar-'''A sadistic, self-absorbed jaguar who cares nothing more about him and Psyche's missions to terrorize the innocent and rule over. Like Bluray, Hypno is robust in psychic power *'Psych the Panther-'A conceited panther who was born vile and unrighteous. He is able to manipulate the minds of others hence his name "Psych" and is able to create very convincing illusions. *'Ashley Cannis the Dog '- A good friend of Eryka, and about as inattentive as her as well. She's a promising engineer when working alongside Eryka... ''if you can get her to stay focused. Minor Characters Episodes Add episodes as you like to the "Seeking Approval" section at your leisure! Season 1 Confirmed episodes! #Bluray's Bad Flood Daze: (Bluray) In the episode of the series everyone's favorite wanna-be bad guy Joshua decides it's time to dispose of Blu (as previous attempts to humiliate him were vain). As such Josh creates a mansion ready for the heroes to challenge him! #Bluray's Bad Hair Day Part 1: (Mr. Zaya) Joshua attempts to dispose of Bluray by turning him into a hideous mutation. Yeah. The group have a pool party at Jamal's in which Joshua administers the radiation. It doesn't effect the other's but Bluray is strucken with the ability to strech his hair to unbelievable lengths. However the radiation start's to backfire when it begins #Bluray's Bad Hair Day Part 2: (Mr.Zaya) #Field Day Frenzy Part 1: Back to School #Field Day Frenzy Part 2: The Blunder Games #Field Day Frenzy Part 3: Spite to the Finish #Cooking Clyera: (Apallo) #Bluray's Bad Valentine's Day: (Bluray & Apallo) It's a week before Valentine's Day and once again Terra hasn't obtained Bluray's heart. Terra attempts to get Bluray have been vain for the most part, causing her to come up with a new plan. Terra desperate for Blu's love goes to Joshua and Riley asking them for a formula to stimulate a chemical reaction in Blu's brain causing him to get an attraction to her. Terra is able to successfully dupe Bluray, but for long will this charade be able to go? #Bluray's Bad Valentine's Day Part 2: (Bluray & Apallo) Bluray figures out somethings up after he starts to notice strange things happening after he finds the vile that contained the Love Formula. He confronts Joshua and Riley who refuse to give him the antidote. Realizing by midnight on Valentine's Day that he'd be permanantly stuck in Terra's spell he must race to get a cure before times up. #NiGHTS' Haunted Hotel of Homicide #A Terra-ble choice #The Pablo Chronicles Seeking Approval This is where you put episodes that haven't been looked at by Blu yet! In hiatus #Blue and Chewie's Excellent Adventure Scrapped Episodes that have been looked over, but carefully decided that their exclusion was for the better. #Ferham Returns Movies #Bluray and Brad (2012) #Bluray-Chewie (2012?-2013) *It starts out with her on her own *Fighting alone *She turns to her friends for help *They fight against Bett's spirit *She tricks them into thinking she lost *Jacks Terra *Tricks them *Reveals her struggle *And they go after her dad. Trivia Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Private Roleplays